Best of Friends
by sorceressXIII
Summary: Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku have known each other since grade school. They've been through hell together. Miroku and Sango hook up when there old enough and willing but what is going on between Inuyasha and Kagome.... InuKag MirSan
1. How We Met

Best of Friends

Chapter One

How We Met

"Mommy, I don't wanna go let me stay with you." Five year old Kagome protested. "Let me go to work with you mommy I'll be good I promise." Kagome said flashing a huge smile.

"I'm sorry hunny you have to go to school so you can make friends and learn. Don't you want to make friends?"

"No, I wanna stay with you!" she said. "If I can't stay with you then let me stay with daddy."

Mrs.Higurashi froze by what her daughter said and quickly replied, "No, your father is at work and you are going to school young lady now march into the playground. March!"

Kagome sighed in defeat; she picked her blue back pack, blue lunchbox, and waved to her mother good bye. Her mom waved back at her and smiled then stepped into her Mercedes and drove off.

Kagome walked into the classroom and saw all types of children humans and demons alike. She tucked away a strand of her raven black hair and placed her belonging into a little cubby with her name on it. Kagome wore a pale blue shirt with her white Capri's and white sandals. Her hair was long and wavy nearly reaching up to her waist. She kept it out of her face with a white headband.

That's when she saw a little boy with hair as white as snow and fluffy little dog ears on-top of his head. He had amber-gold eyes from the looks of it and his cubby was right next to hers, he wore a short sleeve red shirt with black jeans and black Nike sneakers with red laces. She only wished he'd say hi or something.

"What are you looking at girl? See something interesting?" the little boy said half angry.

"My names Kagome and yours is?" Kagome said trying to sound as polite as she could.

"Listen girl-

"Not girl Kagome." Kagome turned around fully so she could look at him.

The little boy groaned and looked her she had the chocolate brown eye color that his mom had. "It's Inuyasha. How old are you?" Inuyasha said suddenly wanting to sound polite.

"I'm five, what about you?"

"I'm five, my birthday is in April."

"Mines is September 14th which was yesterday so I just turned five."

"Inuyasha you dummy you thought you could run out on me didn't ya. But what you forgot was that we are in the same class and our mommy's know each other and I go to your house almost everyday so beat that you idiot." Inuyasha turned around to Kagome to see a little boy slightly taller then him running over to him. Inuyasha groaned and said, "Shut up Miroku you're the idiot not me 'cuz I can ignore you if I want so hah." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at the Miroku and turned back to Kagome.

Miroku was finally at Inuyasha's side when he saw Kagome. "Well, hello there I'm Miroku monk in training at your service and here as you can see is a hanyou or half breed who can be really grouchy sometimes." Miroku smiled at Kagome and watched her smile back. Miroku had short black hair put into a low pony tail at the base of his neck; he wore a gray shirt with jeans and white Addidas.

"I am not grouchy." Inuyasha replied. "Miroku, how old are you again?'

"Six, I am in first grade but this school puts kiddygarden and first grade together."

"I see well, my name is Kagome it is very nice to meet the both of you." Kagome closed her cubby and said, "I'm a miko, by the way, and I'm guessing that Inuyasha is just a hanyou who is going to learn to be big and strong."

"That's the plan for this little one right here." Miroku replied politely.

"Stop calling me little one Miroku or I'll knock you out." Inuyasha said angrily while Kagome just giggled.

"Miroku!" A little girl with a high pony-tail yelled from the other side of the room walking over to him. "Hey Inuyasha, hi there new chick, I am Sango and Miroku over here is dead." Sango began plummeting Miroku then she stopped. Sango wore a purple short sleeve shirt with jeans and black sandals.

Inuyasha laughed with all of his might while Kagome stood there confused. Miroku had numerous bumps on his head and laid there on the floor trying to regain his composure. "Um....not to sound mean but why did you do that."

"Oh, yeah, you don't know me well; he touched my butt then ran off so I came here to make an example out of him. Sorry you had to witness that. Were the same age and same grade and yet he still makes my blood boil when he wants."

"Oh, I see well then I understand. Do you guys wanna join me in the playground since we don't have to do any work?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said still laughing at Miroku.

"Lets go then." Sango said.

Miroku finally getting off the floor said "Yeah, why not."

"HE LIVES!!!!" Inuyasha shouted laughing even harder with Sango and Kagome laughing as well.

"Ha ha ha very funny lets just go outside please."

"Ok ok."

The four friends continued talking, laughing, and playing all through the morning till a middle age woman with an eye patch over her eye walked outside.

"Children come inside now we are going to begin." She said. The kids groaned and walked into the classroom and picked places to sit. Kagome sat in front of Sango while Miroku sat beside Sango and Inuyasha beside Kagome. A little girl who looked slightly like Kagome sat on the other side of Inuyasha. She nudged him lightly and said, "Hi Inuyasha, happy to see me?''

"No, now leave me alone Kikyo."

Kikyo pouted then smiled and turned to Kaede. Kikyo wore a pink top with shorts and sandals with a slight heal. "It's so hot today don't you think Inuyasha?"

"So what if its hot I don't care."

"Kikyo leave Inuyasha alone." Sango said from the back.

"I thought you only liked Miroku not Inuyasha gee was I wrong." She said snottily.

Sango groaned and Miroku quickly stepped in knowing if that would progress Sango would pound the five year old to a pulp.

"Kikyo leave everyone alone and just pay attention to the lady when she starts talking ok." Miroku said trying to be sensible.

"I am speaking to Inuyasha wasn't I Inuyasha?"

"No you aren't now leave me alone." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and saw her doodling on her paper. "What ya drawin'."

"Nothing, just me and you and Sango and Miroku, you're my first real friends so I guess since I met you first you're my best friend right?"

"Yup, and your mine." Inuyasha smiled when he saw Kagome smile which made Kikyo's blood boil. Inuyasha was supposed to be hers and hers alone.

"Kagome, are you dodging me?" a boy with tipped ears and a high ponytail said. "I hear you tryin' ta avoid me and well I'm your best friend not this mangy mutt."

"Koga leave me alone you are not my best friend or my friend Yash, Sango, and Roku are my friends. So buzz off!" Kagome nearly yelled showing Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku that she could have a temper.

"Children settle down. I am Ms.Kaede and this year I will be your homeroom teacher and also your special gifts teacher. Now, when I say a certain special gift or breed of demon I want the children who have that gift or is that type of demon to stand up and recite your name and grade ok." The children said ok and Kaede began. "Wolf Demon, agility, strength." Three boys stood up. "Koga Minsa kindergarten." Koga said flashing a grin over to Kagome who rolled her eyes Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Ginta Wataski kindergarten." One boy with blonde spiky hair said.

"Hakaku Kisa first grade." One boy with dusty blonde hair said.

"Very good, very good now, youkai or demon exterminators."

Five kids stood up Sango being one of them.

"Sango Sakura first grade." Sango said while smiling.

"Yura Hairya first grade." She said.

"Muso Coldwell first grade." He said taking an intimidating gaze at Sango then smiling sweetly at Kikyo who smiled back.

"Fox Griza kindergarten." He said.

"Krisa Maze kindergarten." She said.

"Very good now let me see.....Hanyou's."

Two boys stood up including Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Takahashi kindergarten."

"Naraku Youkai first grade."

"Ok, now Monks."

Three kids stood up Miroku being one of them.

"Miroku Houshi first grade." Miroku stood up and winked to all the glowing little girls while Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.

"Ivan Penscol kindergarten." The little boy smiled.

"Timmy Mushi first grade." The boy smiled.

"Now, Mikos."

Two girls stood up.

"Kagome Higurashi kindergarten." Kagome smiled and tucked away some hair behind her ear.

"Kikyo Liasa kindergarten." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

School began and the four new friends enjoyed the day and when their mommy's came to get them they made play-dates and exchanged numbers.


	2. Seven Years Ful of Problems

Best of Friends

Chapter Two

Seven Years Full of Problems

Inuyasha and Miroku were now thirteen and Kagome and Sango were now twelve.

Kagome sat at her desk wearing, which she kept in front of her window. She was trying to do her homework and drown out the fighting between her parents. She couldn't take it anymore she got up and ran downstairs.

Tears were streaming down her face. She hated the constant fighting. "Mommy, Daddy I'm sorry just stop fighting please." Kagome pleaded. Her mother and father quickly stopped when they saw their only child sitting on the bottom step covering her face crying madly.

Her mother went to sit by her daughter and stroked her back comfortingly. "Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault. Mommy and Daddy are just having some arguments that's all."

"But why do you argue every night? Can't you get along like you used too?" Kagome said between sobs.

"Its not that simple sweetie. Sometimes when your so in love you disagree a bit more." Her father said.

"Then what is the point in falling in love if you're only heading to fights and sadness?"

"Were only heading that way because we are drifting apart sweetie, and were trying our best to get back on the right track." Her father replied.

"How can you two drift apart? It isn't possible. Are you two gonna get a divorce?" Kagome asked horrified.

"We don't know yet honey pie. Go finish your homework, I'll call you when-

"You don't know yet! Does that mean you will! You can't you made vows said 'I do' promised to have and to hold till death do you part. Neither of you are dead! So you can't split!" Kagome got up, ran up to her room, and slammed her door. She plopped onto her bed and cried into her pillow.

Her phone rang and she answered it trying hard not to cry. "Kag here what can I do for ya?"

"Kag, what's up? Its Yash here. What did Kaede say about find your inner strength or some shit like that?"

Kagome sobbed lightly and wiped a tear away from her face. "She said to try to sob focus your strength on sob something."

"What wrong Kag. Who made you cry? Was it Koga again? I'll cut him in two with Tetsusaiga I swear." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles and stretching out his claws.

"It's not him. My.....my parents are still fighting and they said they might get.....get....get divorced Inuyasha!" Kagome broke down.

"Oh Kag, don't worry they'll stay together. There always lovey dovey outside."

Kagome wiped away her tears and said. "There the opposite here. I just feel like destroying something Yash. Can you come and pick me up at my house? I'll finish my homework later."

"Ok, see you in twenty."

Inuyasha hung up his phone and grabbed his jean jacket. He walked downstairs only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt by his older half brother Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going little brother?"

"Half brother Fluff, and that's none of your business asshole so piss off."

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you about that foul language in this household?" Inuyasha's father said sternly.

"I picked up from Fluffie here it's not my fault he instilled the 'bad' words into my head."

"Sesshomaru is that true?"

"Are you really going to believe this half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked letting go of Inuyasha's collar.

"He is your younger brother and I am asking if you use those words?"

"I do not use such vile language. Maybe he has picked it up from that young Miko or Demon Slayer or even that crooked Monk he hangs out with." Sesshomaru asked retreating back to his bedroom.

"Inuyasha."

"Dad, I'll be back ok I gotta go take care of something for a friend. She-

"It's a girl."

"Yeah, Kagome. You remember her she used to come here with mom and Mrs.Higurashi. She still comes every once and awhile. Look, I gotta go I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha ran out the door in demonic speed towards Kagome's house.

He was there in ten minutes and saw Kagome waiting outside with a backpack hanging on her arm. She wore black slightly baggy jeans with a long sleeved white top and a black jean-jacket. She wore a black chocker and let her hair down with black on white Converses.

She look towards Inuyasha who wore baggy blue jeans, grayish-blue shirt, a blue jean jean-jacket, and put his hair in a low pony-tail at the base of his neck. He wore his white on blue Skechers since there good for running.

"You're late."

"I know, sorry but I got caught up with my dad and Fluffie."

"Uh huh lets go. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us by the lake."

"Since when are they in this."

"Since I came up for a plan to do some mischief, I want to get away from the thoughts of my parents I want to do something utterly wrong."

"You're just by passing the pain for later."

"And when do you care so much."

"I was given the awful duty to be friends with you remember."

"Sorry, but I needed a puppy not a wolf." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're lucky I was so willing." Inuyasha said and smiled back at her.

"Whatever, Sango! Miroku! Hey." Kagome ran over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Kag! Yash! What are you two up too?" Sango yelled as Kagome ran over to her.

"Nothing of course just making a plan for pure mischief."

"Perfect." Miroku replied. "So, what are we going to do o Queen of Trouble."

"Hmm we could always go down to Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and Muso's house and write something on their window or something like that." Kagome suggested.

"Why are you so damn evil, Kagome? Shouldn't you be a sweet innocent angel that you put out to be? I do not understand your ways my dear I do not understand." Miroku said with a grin.

"Oh, but you do. Boys have all the fun Sango and I are just doing this for all the little girls out there aren't we Sango?"

"Hell Yeah!" Sango replied giggling a bit. "Now, lets go do this hoodigy before it gets too late."

"Yeah, and the girls start sayin' they need their beauty sleep." Inuyasha laughed out as they began walking.

"You mean Miroku complaining." Sango laughed.

"Kagome is that type of girl aren't ya, Kag?"

"Yeah right, your talking about Kikyo or some of her friends."

The four friends laughed as they walked down to their first victims....or persons house. First, was Koga's quaint house he lived with his mom, dad, and little brother. Inuyasha sat on his bedroom windowsill and used spray-paint to write 'I am a big dum wolf. Yeah, I am not that dum to not know.' He jumped down and they ran off.

Next victim.....person was miss popular Kikyo. She lived in a beautiful house with three floors. She lived with her mom, dad, and baby sister. Kagome was happy that she was able to spray-paint her window. Kikyo's bedroom was on the first floor and it was mainly pink. Kagome spray-painted 'I am such a bitch all the time. I wish I had friends like Kagome did. Sigh If only I was like her she isn't conceited and doesn't plan on getting fake breasts.' They all laughed and ran off.

They all took part in writing on Muso and Naraku's windows. Then Kagura and Kanna. When Kagome looked at her watch she realized it was already half-past eleven and she still had special gift homework to do, they all had the same homework to finish. So they all went back to the park and parted ways there. Miroku and Sango lived close by so they walked home together while Inuyasha and Kagome walked together.

Kagome was happy again. She did a bit of mischief hung out with her friends. But most of all, she got to know more about Inuyasha arrogant side, the side she could easily control or at least try to.


	3. Divorces May Leave an Effect

Best of Friends

Chapter Three

Divorces May Leave an Effect

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi I now pronounce you both..._divorced. _Court settlements on Kagome Higurashi's custody and well-being will be held a week from today. That'll be all good day." The judge said. Kagome didn't cry, didn't speak, all she did was say what had to be said and sat down. At the end she walked out of the courtroom and saw Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku waiting patiently for her.

Sango ran up to her best friend and hugged her lovingly knowing that Kagome took this as a blow to her heart. She stroked her back and told her everything will be fine. Sango didn't know that she would have to choose between her parents.

"Sango, nothing will be fine. Whoever I choose the other will be hurt. Nothing will be the same and I will be the reason for their sorrow, pain, their hurt." Kagome wore a plain black dress with black heels she had her hair in a bun.

Sango looked at her friend puzzled. "What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"She has to choose between her mom and dad San." Miroku said realizing Kagome's state.

Tears threatened to flow down her pale face. She looked at her parents talking with their separate lawyers. Miroku walked over to her and said, "Kag, its ok everything will get better you just have to let time heal things."

"Time. Fucking Time! Miroku Time is what did this to my damn parents! Slowly they drifted apart and they fucking got a damn divorce. Time never heals anything it ruins things! Soon we'll drift apart and become bitter enemies because fucking time wanted my life to be so shitty so it chose my parents. My damn parents. The ones that kept me warm at night, read me bed time stories, and told me that love conquers all. Well, guess what, that was all a big bowl of Bull shit!" When Kagome stopped talking everyone outside of the courthouse was looking at her while she broke down and began crying.

Sango put her arms around her best friend and looked at Inuyasha who just stayed quiet sending glares to anyone who was staring. Inuyasha caught Sango's gaze and got the hint.

Inuyasha tugged at his black shirt with a skull on it. He had no idea what to say and yet he felt so sorry for his best friend. "Kag, you can't let this beat you. Just because your stupid parents can't keep up a marriage doesn't mean you won't. You have to choose between them tough luck. Choose the parent you think you should be with. If the other one is sad its not your fault its theirs because they suck when it comes to marriages." Miroku did not like the way Inuyasha was talking to Kagome. He was acting arrogant and utterly stupid. Kagome wouldn't be able to hold back anger now.

"Inuyasha, you are so fucking wrong! They tried!"

"And look where it got them. Look what they did to you always trying to keep them together, you were fucking stressed out."

"I didn't want to lose them!!"

"You didn't lose them. Are they dead, no so stop your crying. Your father merely lives downtown its not like he died and went to marital hell!"

"I wanted them together not apart!! Inuyasha, there my parents. My mom and dad there suppose to be together. Damnitt there suppose to be together."

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way sweetie." Kagomes father spoke from behind Sango. Kagome whirled around to face her father.

"So that love can conquer all bull shit was just talk wasn't it. There is no such thing as love is their? You just say it marry, have kids, then split up as if there was nothing between you two at all. If that's what it is then I don't want to be loved or feel love. Because all it leaves is sorrow."

"That's not true. Yes, I did love your mother but sometime the love for another falls out of sync and they fall out of love."

Kagome was too pissed off to listen to reason, comfort, or her own thoughts for that matter. Her Miko energy began whirling around her. Sango and her father had to back away from her, knowing that if they got too close they might get hurt. Inuyasha could tell she was angry, holding back tears like a fighter. _'She needs to cry'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, your parents split so what."

Kagome turned around and glared at him. How dare he say those things to her, he's suppose to be her friend.

"Inuyasha shut the fuck up!"

"Kagome, your parents are divorced and your hurt. Only way to ease the pain is to let it go. Just let it go, Kag. Your so fucking stubborn that you won't let the pain go. You'd rather rant like fucking Kikyo and say a whole bunch of bull shit that you don't mean. So let the fucking pain go. Just let it go." Inuyasha walked over to her ignoring the sting he was getting from her dissipating energy. She cried she let it all out. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace and stroked her back.

Miroku understood what Inuyasha did and was very impressed. Inuyasha always showed a slightly calmer and sweeter side to Kagome that he knew. But he had his eyes on Sango.

Kagome's mother came up to her little girl and said comfortingly. "I know this is hard for you hunny. Its hard for your dad and I too but you have to remain strong."

Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's chest. Miroku had a very thoughtful look on his face and asked Kagome's mom, "Now that you're divorced what shall we call you? We can't just call you Ms. Kagome's mom we aren't in kindergarten."

"You can just call me Lyn." Kagome's mother replied and said. "Kagome, are you coming home now?"

"No, I'm not. I'm gonna hang out with my friends and I might sleep over Sango's house or something."

"I don't think so. You'll be coming home; it is rude to just intrude on Mrs. Sakura like that."

"My mom won't mind Ms. Lyn. Besides, she is probably used to it with all the sleep-overs we've done in the past thirteen years. And we are responsible teenagers, remember were thirteen."

"I know Sango but I think it would be better if she came home tonight. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"Lyn, maybe it's a good idea if she stayed out for the night." Mr. Higurashi stepped in.

"See, at least one of my parents agrees." Kagome said.

"But, I do agree with your mother. Go straight home by curfew or later ok sweetie." Mr. Higurashi replied.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't care! I will be home by curfew no later. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha I'll be back I'm gonna go home and change out of this stupid dress." Kagome ran towards the direction of her house leaving her now divorced parents dumbfounded.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango knew what she was up to and ran after her. They ran all the way to her house and nearly kicked the door down. Kagome had already changed into a purple sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and a jean jacket. She had put her hair into a pony tail at the base of her neck like Miroku's with a purple ribbon and wore black Nikes.

Kagome was packing a few pairs of jeans with shirts and one skirt with a matching shirt and high heels and two more pairs of sneakers. As she put her spare tooth brush some face wash and her diary Inuyasha and her friends rushed into her bedroom door.

"Stop packin' you wench. You aren't gonna run away so stop acting stupid and start talkin'." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Fuck off, Inuyasha." She hissed and tore her arm away from his grasp.

"Kagome, we know your hurt, but this isn't the way to deal with the pain." Sango said putting her hand on her friends shoulder chocking back the tears of sadness she felt for her.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to my aunt's house for a few days. I need to clear my head and she can help. She knows my parents are divorced so she already knows my problem and she can help me get over it." Kagome walked over to her desk and began writing a note.

"Kagome, what about your parents?"

"There adults, and I am leaving them a note and you three are my friends and you are going to hand them this note that I am writing."

"I don't want any of your bull shit plan, Kagome because this is all bull shit." Inuyasha hissed glaring at Kagome.

"Fine, Sango, Miroku promise me you'll give this to my mom and dad. They maybe divorced but they still live in the same house until my daddy finds a new house."

"No, Kag you're not leaving." Miroku said standing next to Inuyasha.

"Sango." Kagome pleaded making her eyes wide.

"No, Kag I can't. This isn't right. You need to stay here and talk with your parents."

"Fine! I'll leave the letter on the kitchen counter since my so called friends won't do me a favor."

"You aren't going no where."

"Go fuck your self Yash I'm leaving for at least a week ok, see you all in school."

Kagome walked out of her room and Inuyasha pulled her back. "You can't run away from your problems it'll just bite you in the ass later."

"That's ok I will be able to take care of my problems _after_ I visit Aunt Lea." Kagome shrugged off his hand, ran down the stairs, and out the door.

"She took her wallet right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Sango replied with a worry tone.

At that moment Kagome's parents walked in and waved at the three stupefied friends.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Somewhere safe obviously." Mr. Higurashi answered reading the note.

"Sango, where is she?" Lyn asked worriedly.

"At her...I can't tell you she's mad at me enough as it is."

"She's at her Aunt Lea's, Lyn just leave her there she'll come back soon enough." Inuyasha said walking out the door.

Miroku and Sango quickly followed and hung out with Inuyasha for the rest of the day.

Kagome stayed with her aunt that whole week buying gifts for her friends and parents, getting pampered meeting cute guys, getting into fights, and having a blast. Until it was time for her to go back home.


	4. Four Years Later

Best of Friends

Chapter Four

Four Years Later

Sixteen year old Kagome laid on her bed listening to Beyonce Dangerously In Love when her phone rang. She didn't feel like picking it up so she decided to screen her phone calls.

"I guess you aren't home. Kag, its Koga here I'm just calling to tell you I'm sorry I shouldn't have said all those things to you. It was the heat of the moment kind of thing, you know. It was a fight between a couple and it was _all_ my fault. So, give me a ring back ok. Bye."

Kagome smiled slightly at the message. Kagome and Koga have been going steady for about a year now. Although, Inuyasha hated Koga's very core he remained as neutral as an arrogant hanyou can be. Either way they still fought even if it was on something stupid.

Her phone rang again and she screened it. She was having fun screening her phone calls.

"Kagome, pick up your phone you ass." Can you guess who that is? Yup, Inuyasha.

"I have something important to tell you." Kagome picked up her phone reluctantly and replied "It better be good baka."

"Sango says that you are planning on beating the shit out of Kikyo."

"Shit."

"I can always fuck up your precious wolf boy."

"Yash, you are to deep under her spell to realize she's a dirty, cheating, lying, bitch who only wants you because you are Inuyasha Takahashi, son of Rizo Takahashi, big time billionaire." Kagome said matter of factly. "And I'm only fighting her because of what I heard her say about me and my family. So you can go suck a dick cause Kagome Higurashi doesn't back down."

Inuyasha growled through the phone and as much as it was killing Kagome to say those things in that type of tone it had to be done. "Kagome." He managed to growl out. "How _dare you_ of all _fucking_ people say that about Kikyo. If you were my friend you'd take all that shit back and back the hell down!"

Kagome kept all the emotion out of her voice. "Inuyasha, I love you you've been my friend since I was seven. Do you think I would hurt you on purpose? If you do you don't know me at all."

"I do know you-

"Ok then. I have to get ready. Bye Yasha see you later." Kagome hung up the phone only to hear its annoying ringing again. "WHAT!!!"

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?"

"Sorry, daddy whats up?"  
"Nothing. Just thought I'd give you a ring before I go to Italy. How is your mother."

Kagome sighs. "She's fine. Sameo Sameo. Spazes on me for not doing something. I get into another fight with her then storm to my room slam the door in her face, hear her swear bloody murder on me, get a ton of phone calls, get into yet another argument with Inuyasha, tell him like it is, and get ready to meet him and my other friends at the lake. Sameo Sameo, like I said." Kagome said while looking through her closet.

"Hmmmm. You should really stop those petty fights with your mother Kagome. I know its still hard for you and-

"And your trying your best to clue me in I know dad."

"I just want to-

"Give me the best life you possibly can, I know dad."

"I need new dad speech material don't I?"

"You do." Kagome smiled a bit.

"I'll talk to you later babycakes. Gotta get on that plane and fly like an eagle."

"I'll talk to you later then, bye love ya."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up her phone and took out a pair of hip hugging black jeans that were tight yet comfortable, a leather vest that you could zip up, a pair of leather black boots and a leather jacket. She then hopped into the bathroom, washed her hair, and washed her face with cleanser.

When she got out of her bathroom, she put on her sexy black underwear and strapless push up bra. She put on her jeans then her vest which she zipped up and stopped it just above her breasts. She then put on her boots and went to go do her hair and make up. What was the reason for the glamorous sexy make over? She and her friends were getting ready to hit a club. While she crimped her hair her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Kagome said into the phone while she held the crimping device in the other hand.

"Hey Kag, its me Sango. Guess what sexy outfit I threw on that should _wow_ Miroku out of his fucking head." Sango said with a slight giggle.

"How long have you and Miroku been dating San?"

"Two fabulous years Kagome, why."

"During those two years have you ever got the feeling that he was cheating you?"

"Once, but I told you all of that. Why, do you think Koga is cheating on you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Inuyasha just yet he'll kill him. And I don't have proof that he is it's just that when he picked me up on a date it looked like he had a hicky that wasn't from me." Kagome said while applying her eyeliner.

"Well, confront him or spy on him. Spy on him is what I would do of course and you're sneaky enough to do it too."

"Which outfit are you wearing." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"The flashy, purple, mini skirt with a purple tank top and black mesh top on top."

"Smokin'." Kagome said giving her best 'The Mask' impersonation.

They both laughed at the poor attempt. "I'll see you later then San, bye."

"Later."

She hung up the phone and did the finishing touches to her make up.

She looked herself over in the mirror, grabbed her jacket, then walked out of her room.

"Kagome! What are you wearing!?!" Lyn asked surprised.

"A leather vest and some hip huggers, why?" Kagome said nonchalantly while jumping down the last three steps.

"You look like a prostitute. Go upstairs and change. You are not leaving the house looking like that, Kagome." Lyn said sternly.

"Sorry mom, I'm meeting the others at the lake and I'm already a few minutes late. I'll be back later and I won't go sell my body to some worthless, old, perverted guy ok." Kagome said reassuringly.

Lyn shook her head and said "Fine. You won't listen to me anyway but when you come back be ready for some changes."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out the house to meet a waiting Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "I thought we were meeting by the lake."

"We were but we knew you'd take the longest." Miroku said matter of factly.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Miroku put his arm around Sango and nuzzled her neck;. He wore a pair of black jeans with a deep purple shirt and black jean jacket with a pair of black Nikes.

Sango giggled while both Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Go get a room." Inuyasha said.

"Gladly." Sixteen year old Miroku said with a husky voice.

Sango just giggled and pushed him off. "We can't we gotta get down to business."

"Or we can _get _busy." Miroku said seductively winking at Sango.

Inuyasha was just about ready to vomit his insides by the mushy love scene going on when Sango said "Stop kidding around lets go."

"Oh alright, but can we get busy later, Sango?"

Sango laughed and linked arms with him and Kagome, who linked arms with Inuyasha. They walked till they go to one of the hottest parties of the year. The reason why they were attending this party is the dare. The group of friends was actually planning on just going to a movie and hanging out but Kikyo dared Kagome and Kagome took it. Although Inuyasha didn't want to go she forced him with her prayer beads. Aren't threats great.

Kagome walked up to one of the body guards and said in a sultry voice "Hey, me and my friends names should be on the list." The line stretched out for miles and you could hear the men on it shouting out to Kagome.

"Whats da name?" the bodyguard said cursing himself for looking at her outstandingly well sized breasts.

"Higurashi....Kagome Higurashi." She said sexily with a hint of mystery. She was enjoying seeing the bodyguard sweat.

"Sorry sweetie I don't see it."

Kagome put on a seductive look covered the distance between then and whispered into the bodyguards ear "Then put it on the list."

The bodyguard wanted to get her out of his space and switch his shift so he could go and take care of a certain muscle that was becoming undeniably hard.

"Oh what da ya know your name is on da list go right ahead Kagome."

"Nice meeting you......And thanks." She walked into the pounding musics club with her friends on her heels.

"Where did you learn how to do that.....you are still a virgin right?" Inuyasha asked looking at her as if she was keeping secrets from him.

"Of course I am! I mean damn Inuyasha you see me doing something not virgin and you assume that I rode the pony."

All four of them laughed at Kagome's association to sex. They walked over to a free booth and sat down. Miroku put his arm around Sango, who sighed and laid her head down on Miroku's shoulder.

"You ok sweetie?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinkin' now that we're here what do we do."

"We wait for Kikyo to show her boney ass on the dance floor with Koga then I make an appearance."

"Wait a minute Koga's involved?!?" Inuyasha asked getting pretty angry.

"Ooops it slipped. I know that Koga is cheating on me with somebody and my first suspect is your boney ass girlfriend."

"Oh puhlese Kagome! I'm your friend why on earth would Kikyo date somebody as dopey as a cheatin no good wolf!!"

"Your right Inuyasha. Kikyo is on the A list shes number one that's why she has the _honor_ of being with someone like _you. _But Kagome is on the C list she can only settle for a cheating no good wolf who doesn't want her anymore. I'm just some girl on the street no one should notice because I might not be good enough. Well, I wouldn't want to do that to _all _of these wonderful A list people." At that Kagome got up grabbed her jacket and began pushing and shoving her way towards the exit.

"Inuyasha go after her you really hurt her feelings!" Sango said feeling total sympathy for her friend.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome and thought for a second what did she mean by the _honor of being with someone like me? _Inuyasha got up and chased after Kagome.

"Kag wait a minute!!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes arm and made her turn around. She yanked her arm from his grasp and didn't want to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry ok I didn't mean it."

"Its ok Inuyasha really your on the A list and I'm on the C list I can get over it."

"Kagome! Your on the A list above anybody I have ever known! I only said those things cuz....cuz if I'd hate to find out that Kikyo's cheating on me. Koga will pay if he _is_ cheating on you I swear it on my name."

"Inuyasha she doesn't deserve your love she's like an unwanted implant, you know. I want you to be happy but I just can't bear to think of all the horrible things shes done in the past. She broke people up to get what she wants I mean I just don't want her to tear you away from us." Kagome said putting her head down staring at the dance floor with interest.

Inuyasha lifted her head up with one of his clawed fingers and caught her gaze. She looked so _beautiful_ so _innocent _yet_ mysterious._ He found himself bending his head down to her and watched as she closed her eyes. Theirs lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her to him making an effort to deepen the kiss. Kagome moaned when she gave him entrance into her mouth. Just then she pushed herself away from Inuyasha as the realization of her kissing Inuyasha came dawned on her.

"I shouldn't have....I mean we shouldn't have.....This is wrong." Kagome blurted out.

"Is it? Kagome I'm your best friend and frankly kissing you felt right."

"You're in a relationship."

"Your right. I can't cheat on her but damn Kagome that was one HELL of a kiss."

Kagome blushed and said "Don't say that it'll make things awkward."

"Will it now." As Kagome and Inuyasha joked around a bit Kikyo came rushing towards Inuyasha in a too tight red leather dress with red leather boots. She pushed away Kagome and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so happy you're here baby I missed you this whole, entire week." She said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started heading back to the booth to her friends. They danced, laughed, ate, and Kagome didn't spend and ounce of her time thinking about Kikyo but she did get to dance with Inuyasha.

It was awkward at first since they shared that innocent passionate kiss but they got over it and danced. Kagome forgot about Koga and her relationship problems with him and just spent the painted the town red. She even got a few phone numbers that she won't be calling unless she really wants to. They weren't bad or anything just not her type.


	5. The Truth Has Been Uncovered

_AU: Hey everybody sorry it has taken me soooo long. But between my writing career and school plus after school activities, I have officially taken too much to chew. But I will try to update quicker then I have been. Enjoy the story and review I welcome rude comments….I think._

_Disclaimer: I do not and can not own Inuyasha and the rest. But if I could I would be sooo happy._

Chapter Five

College has Started

The Truth has been Uncovered

Inuyasha was busy studying his brains out when Miroku bursted into the dorm with a happy go lucky look on his face. Inuyasha didn't even phase to his friend/roommate he was used to it.

"Guess what's goin' down tonite, Yash."

"A buckload of studyin'." Inuyasha said not really paying attention to what Miroku was saying.

"Since when do YOU study.'' Miroku said breaking into a mirthful laughter.

Inuyasha was getting pissed off now. "Since Kagome our dear friend has been on me about my damn grades. I mean damn you'd think with different majors she'd pay attention to her studyin' and not mine. But NOOOO she has to be the great Kagome."

"She's been ON you….like IN and OUT IN and OUT." Miroku makes a female pleasure voice.

"You hentai. I would never take advantage of Kagome for one asshole unlike you." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey I didn't take advantage of Sango she wanted it and I wanted it so we….didn't I already tell you this story."

"You did with too many details so what were you saying."

"Oh yeah, there's gonna be a party and I was thinking you, me, Sango and Kagome should attend."

Inuyasha closed his English Lit textbook, put his pen down, and said "Yeah why not."

Miroku turned around and walked out. Inuyasha got up and stretched relieving some stress with a much deserved break. Inuyasha picked up his picture frame of Kikyo and stroked it with a clawed finger. Kikyo applied for a college away from his, Kagome said so she could cheat on him, but he said she wouldn't do that.

Inuyasha put it back on his desk and looked at a recent photo of Kagome. She wore a green top, jeans, jean jacket, and her hair hung loosely around her beautiful face. _Simple._ He thought such a difference from what Kikyo was wearing. She wore a dark blue designer top, with designer Fetish jeans, and the matching Fetish long coat. Her hair was in a Chinese bun pulled in the back, not a hair out of place.

Inuyasha plopped on his bed with Kagome's picture still in his hands. He closed his eyes and the night at that club came back as if it just happened. They kissed an innocently passionate kiss. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his Kagome's picture again and smiled inwardly. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep to encounter a dream that he would never forget.

Dream Sequence

_Kagome was running with a smile planted on her face. Inuyasha was following her with his own smile but still burning with determination to catch her_

"_Kagome, I'm gonna catch you." Inuyasha yelled as he pounced onto Kagome. She fell onto the grass with Inuyasha on top of her. She laughed that heart-filled laugh like she always does and played with his ears. _

_He then started laughing. "Now I have the upper hand." Kagome said laughing. _

"_Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said as he began tickling her gently with his claws. She laughed and tried to get his hands off of her to no avail. _

_He stopped still chuckling as she giggled. He rolled off of her then did something he'd never do…..he kissed her. Full on. She kissed him back. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance but nobody won. _

_Inuyasha deepened the kiss by pulling her close to him, as he did so he began lifting up her shirt till he could feel her bare skin against his fingertips. She then took off her shirt as he did the same. He began kissing her neck. His breath hot against her neck she let out a small moan which made him very excited. _

_Inuyasha slipped off Kagome's bra and for a straight second gazed over the young yet developed breasts. He sucked on her left breasts while fondling the right with his hand. Kagome was moaning a bit louder now, she wanted him to take her but not before she could have some fun first._

_She flipped him over so that she could be on top and slid her hand into his pants. With Kagome's other hand she unbuttoned his pants, pull them down along with his underwear, and grasped his manhood. He arched his back a little. He never knew Kagome would ever act like THIS so full of lust and passion. With his manhood in her hands she created friction by going up and down with her hand. He moaned loudly. 'What pleasure!' He thought._

_Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he flipped her over took off her pants and panties and slid into her. He was pulsing for her as she was pulsing for him. As soon as he slid into her Kagome felt immediate discomfort. Knowing that his best friend was a virgin he stopped before he went faster._

"_Kagome," he breathed unsure of going any further._

_Kagome closed her eyes and let a single tear slide down her cheek. "Keep going, Inuyasha, I want this. I want you." Kagome said in a breathless tone._

_Inuyasha nodded, he slid out then slid back in. Slowly, cautiously, waiting for some change to happen he slid in and out of Kagome until she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and made him enter her a bit faster. They moaned then quicken the pace. _

_The continued like that for another half hour until they were both physically spent. He rolled to the side of her and she snuggled into his well toned chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent._

"_I love you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said sincerely and full of emotion._

_He pulled her in closer and said, "I love you to." They then fell asleep in each others arms on a grassy plain somewhere away from reality._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and sat up abruptly. The picture fell off of his body and onto the ground. He was sweating and a certain part of his body was pulsing and fully erect. He picked up the picture off the floor and looked at it. _Kagome_. He thought.

"What the fuck! I should be dreaming about my girlfriend not my fucking best friend!" Inuyasha exclaimed feeling confused and sexually charged. He then got up and looked at the time scratching his head profusely. _'Time to get up.'_ He thought, walking over to the bathroom to not only get ready but to only get rid of a certain pulsing muscle.

Kagome picked up yet another outfit out of her closet. "Sango I can't do this. I know you all want me to get out of this damn dorm room and have fun but you all will be in pairs and I won't."

"Inuyasha won't." Sango said nicely and comfortingly.

"He's still involved with Kikyo dumass. And also, as if. Were friends not boyfriend and girlfriend." Kagome said picking up an outfit that she bought with Koga, she chucked it into the garbage bin and continued her search.

"Why not it can be a friends date. Besides you two would make such a cute couple, you already act like one."

Kagome laughed. "We act like a couple of buddies which we are."

"Whatever, I gotta run see you at eight."

"Alright later." When Sango left she continued her search. Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Kagome said distractedly.

Inuyasha walked in and picked Kagome off the floor while closing the door behind him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said completely dumbfounded.

Inuyasha turned her around in his arms, held her close to him, and kissed her deeply. For a second she didn't kiss back but reacted as soon as she didn't. He pulled away and stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What was that for." Kagome said breathless trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha let her go and turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't Takahashi, you don't just kiss your best friend like THAT then say 'I'm sorry' and walk try to walk away." Kagome said latching onto his arm and pulling him onto her bed. "Spill it. Why would you kiss me like that and then try to walk away."

"I don't know. I had a dream and my instincts, the youkai ones, told me to come to you and mark you."

"What type of dream?"

"A sex dream happy now."

"Do you have to be so damn blunt, can't you say something like a steamy passionate dream."

"I'm no girl."

"But I am."

"Your point."

"Do as a girl when it comes to that."

Inuyasha growled. "Would a girl kiss their best friend like I just did."

"If they were lesbians yes."

"Do you always have to have an answer."

"Yes, I do."

"I better go before I pounce on you and attempt marking you again."

"No don't leave I need your advice."

"What if I…"

"I'm a Miko remember. I can use my powers against you if I have to. Done it before to save you from yourself I can do the same."  
"Nice to know you'll beat the shit out of me if I try to mark you. I feel so damn loved. Wait your going?"

"I don't want to but I promised Sango." Kagome said rummaging through her drawers.

"I thought you loved parties." Inuyasha said taking a look in her underwear drawer.

"I do its just….I'll feel out of place."

Inuyasha got off Kagome's bed and went to sit next to her. "Why, because you finally broke up with your no good ex boyfriend Koga. Face it Kag, he was not only cheating on you, he was cheating on you with five girls and wasn't there for you. Your better off without him and you don't need to be with anybody to enjoy yourself. Besides you still have me, we can always go together as friends."

"That's exactly what Sango said."

"What."

"That we should go together as friends." Kagome giggled. "She said we'd make a cute couple. Your with Kikyo so I'm like he wouldn't but that kiss has me thinking otherwise. Shouldn't your youkai instincts be telling you to mark Kikyo?"

"Maybe my youkai side chose you my dad told me about those things."

"And you listened, I'm so proud!" Kagome said in false happiness.

"I had to he was pulling on my ears." He rubbed his ears tentively remembering the incident.

"Awwww you poor thing." Kagome began rubbing his ears soothingly. He purred she loved it when he did that. Kagome giggled and stopped. Before she knew it she was pinned to the floor with Inuyasha on top of her.

"Inuyasha fight your heat you can do it I know you can."

Inuyasha's eyes were flashing red and she could tell he was trying hard and it appeared he was winning until he licked her neck. "Inuyasha," Kagome rubbed his ears to calm him down a bit, it didn't work he just nuzzled her neck further.

"Inuyasha control yourself do you really think I wanna hurt you." Inuyasha began sliding his hands up her shirt, that's when she had to take action. She used just enough of her Miko energy to knock him off of her. He flew back and reverted back to his old self.

"Did I try to….

"Yeah, but its ok your in heat and have a hard time dealing with it. Been there done that, you don't have to feel guilty."

"Who the hell said I feel guilty? I sure as hell didn't your jumping conclusions."

"Why would you ask me with such a worried tone then?" Kagome said while getting off the floor.

Inuyasha growled deeply but let it go. "I don't get why I'm feeling this way…towards YOU of all frigin people."

Kagome crouched down next to him and kissed his nose. "I don't know either but I've been having urges to kiss you and stuff like that towards you as well if that's any consolation."

"You have?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Its all I can do to jump on top of you and kiss you all over and let you take me. But I can't because you're not only a taken man, you're my best friend who does NOT feel that way for me."

"What if that's what my youkai side is trying to tell me, Kag? What if were suppose to be together or something. Oldest story in the books. Boy meets girl, boy and girl become best friends, boy and girl grow up, boy and girl somehow fall in love, boy and girl have sex, get married, and know it was meant to be."

"You think you know everything and yet your so blind to see your own relationship failing."

"Part of the story. That's why my youkai side chose you. It all makes sense…perfect fucking sense. Kagome when I kiss you what do you feel?''

"What?"

"Answer the fucking question, Kagome."

"Not until you say sorry for cursing at me."

Inuyasha growled and said a mild sorry under his breath.

"I felt as if it was right although I don't know why. I shouldn't feel that way you're suppose to be my best friend and a taken man. We're suppose to just be friends wasn't that what we agreed on when we first kissed? Or did you secretly plan that for your own selfish reasons? Spill it Takahashi." Kagome pulled up a chair and sat in front of her so called best friend. She looked his straight in the eye and waited patiently for his answer.

"Well?"

Inuyasha scratched behind his ears. "You're an odd one you know that. I'm in heat my youkai side is acting up. Why would I, Inuyasha Takashi second to lordship of the Western Lands, want to mate with MY best friend. It is certainly absurd."

"Don't pull that 'I'm better than you' shit on me Takashi. I've known you way too long and I for sure know that's not the way you feel, let alone act. So drop it before I drop you." Kagome said strongly never taking her eyes off the hanyou in front of her.

"Then what am I feeling right now, since you know me so well." Inuyasha said in a cocky tone turning his head away from Kagome's stare.

Kagome took Inuyasha's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She closed her eyes then gazed into his amber ones. Her aura flashed around her gracefully; it was obvious to Inuyasha that she was going to use her powers to find out. Something he didn't want but had no choice of receiving.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into Inuyasha's amber ones. Her eye color had changed from chocolate brown to a shocking electric blue. It would put the most finest race car to shame.

She saw into his very soul and he could feel her presence around him. It was playing with his youkai side as well as his human side. She saw his desires he kept lock away, she saw his needs, his goals, his fears, she knew most of these already but the whole desires and needs thing were a bit new.

Kagome saw him as a full youkai tending to his hanyou children around the castle grounds. She immediately thought that Kikyo was the mother but she was wrong. She saw herself on the other side calling to all of them to come and eat. Kagome was shocked she didn't think she should go any further but she did.

The next desire she saw was of Inuyasha in his human form and Kikyo. '_That's strange'_ Kagome thought. _'Why would he dream of me with him in his full youkai form but dream about Kikyo in his human form? Why does Inuyasha have to be so damn complicated?!?' _

She then looked through some of his needs. Old things she knew already but as she sorted through his thoughts she uncovered some startling information. She had found a past conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo she had to pry in since he never told her about it.

_Conversation_

"_Inuyasha, if we get married would you become a full human for me?" Kikyo asked sweetly while rubbing Inuyasha's leg._

"_Do you want me to change?" Inuyasha asked somewhat peeved of the question. She should take him as he is._

"_What would our children look like hun? Do you want them to suffer the same past you did? That's terrible! I wouldn't be able to imagine such a thing!" Kikyo said being over dramatic._

"_Times have changed though." Inuyasha said while shrugging his shoulders._

_Just then Kikyo's beeper went off, she quickly mumbled something of a 'I gotta go', kissed him on the cheek, and left._

_End_

Kagome stopped looking, she found the answer. She knew how she felt about Inuyasha. It was pretty damn clear to her. She just always used Kikyo as an excuse for some reason she didn't even know. She closed her eyes until they reverted back to her normal chocolate brown eye color and allowed her aura to dissipate. She inched away from Inuyasha but he pulled her back down and said, "Well, miss Miko."

"Your youkai and human side chose me because I love you for you. The reason why your youkai side is calling for you to mate me is because Kikyo would rather have you as a human, since she's more concerned over the way your children would look like and shit, where as, I don't care." Kagome said while getting up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and rummaging through her closet again.

"You sneaky bitch. Going into my mind like I'm your lacky or somethin'. You had to look at all that." Inuyasha said in a nearing pissed off tone.

"I had to find out what was wrong with you. Why? Are you mad at me for prying? Sorry, what ever happened to our pact? You promised no secrets and yet you're keeping some."

"Like you aren't."

"I have told you everything, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"Don't 'feh' me. I have told you everything Inuyasha!" Kagome said looking straight into his eyes showing many emotions in her own.

"Kagome," He didn't know why she was getting so riled up. "what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, you just don't realize…that after you kissed me…..it brought back all of these feelings again." Kagome said holding back tears.

"So you _have_ been keeping secrets from me." Inuyasha said with a smile. He stroked her face lovingly with a clawed finger.

"I had to keep that away from you….I was afraid you would…."

"Afraid of what?"

"Forget it, I need to find an outfit and you're gonna help me." Kagome said while getting up. Inuyasha pulled her down. "The outfit can wait." He said sternly.

"Inuyasha I was afraid that you'd leave me because I felt for you." Inuyasha's ears went stood alert when she said that.

"Why the hell would I leave you just because you have feelings for me. That makes no sense."

"You're with Kikyo, she has a way of getting rid of people."

"Kag, you are my best friend why would I let Kikyo get rid of you."

Kagome turned her head away from his piercing gaze. "Because you love her and you'd don anything for her."

"Well, I wouldn't allow her to coax me to get rid of you Kagome. I can't do such a thing. I love your crazy ass too much. So what did you feel after we kissed?"

"I was sixteen and stupid so don't ask."

"Tell me, No Secret till the day we die rule." Inuyasha said pulling her on top of him while he lay back on the bed.

"You know this is the type of thing that gets Miroku going with his hentai foolishness."

"Miroku is busy BEING a hentai with Sango for the moment so don't think he'll be bursting in any time soon."

"Just in case, I will lock the door." Kagome turned her gaze towards the door and mumbled a spell. The lock switched from un-locked to lock.

Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's arms so she couldn't slide to the side of him. He like her where she was at. Her hair hung loosely around her face, her shirt was loose so he could just take an innocent peek, and her legs were straddling his waist. Yup, he was going to have fun torturing her. Good thing he had some sense of control over his youkai side or else he'd be marking her now.

Kagome stared at him for a second then turned away. "Inuyasha I really need to find an outfit for tonight. Its like I have no clothes at all."

"That can wait, we're leaving at eleven and from the clock that's never wrong it clearly says we have four hours of talking we can do." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"Not in this position." Kagome said suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What did you feel, Kagome. Did you feel love? Or did you feel lust? Or was it both?" Inuyasha said in a husky voice sending chills up Kagome's spine.

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome wanted that to come out as a strong statement but instead, it came out as a hushed whisper.

"Mmm from the way you are acting I am guessing it was both. Am I right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cuz I love you and want to be with you."

"What about Kikyo."

"She's gone for all I care. So tell me was I right."

"You are freaking me out, you know that right."

"Right now I feel like time has stopped and all that matters is you."

"Since when are you so open to what you feel. I usually have to beat this type of shit out of you. What's gotten into you, is it the heat?" Kagome said surprised trying to move her legs off of his waist only to earn a low growl from him.

"It's partly heat that's making me do this but what I'm saying is the truth. I really do love you… more then a friend. So the question is, do you feel the same?"

Kagome was happy and slightly confused. _'What if this changes everything? What if we break-up and become bitter enemies?'_ Kagome chocked down all of her worries and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha was dieing under this wait she was giving him. He was spilling his heart out, thanks to his heat, and she was just staring into his eyes as if she was searching his soul.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a hush tone. "I love you too." Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed and kissed her with passion. She kissed him back then put her arms around his neck. He held her close to his body never losing his grip. He nipped her bottom lip, she gasped, and he entered her mouth with a smirk on his face.

Soon they pulled away and just stared at each other. Kagome sat on his lap like a little girl. She played with his ears and laughed each time he purred. Inuyasha soon got tired of being used as a dog and turned her over and tickled her. When he stopped they were both laughing until a startling knock erupted at her door.

Kagome got off the floor and straightened out her clothes before asking, "Who is it?"

"Kagome, its Koga. Can we talk?"

Inuyasha growled at the sound of Koga's voice. "If you have that worthless mutt in there you can't be TOO busy."

"He isn't worthless. What are you doing at MY College? Aren't you in a different university in America with Kikyo?"

"Yeah I am. Can you just open the door I really wanna talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. Now go before I call security."

Koga growled then kicked down the door. "I really need to talk to you."

"She said she didn't want to talk to you so beat it!" Inuyasha said kicking Koga in the stomach.

"Well, I really need to speak to her mutt so get out of my way." Koga punched Inuyasha. And the fight would have begun if Kagome hadn't stepped in the middle, like old times, and stopped it.

"Stop it! Koga get the fuck out of my dorm room before I do something that will send you flying!"

"I'll be back, Kagome." At that he turned away and left.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and hugged him. He held her close to his heart. He stroked her back in a way of comfort, he could tell she was afraid of him. But he would always be there for her no matter what.

They looked at the clock and saw it was already nine so Inuyasha and Kagome went into her closet to find her something to wear.

"When did you get this?" Inuyasha said with a sly grin on his face. He had picked up some Victoria Secret launderette.

"Eeeee!" Kagome grabbed it out of Inuyasha's hands and hit him gently. "What are you doing in my under wear drawer. You are supposed to be helping me find an outfit."

"But it's what you wear under the smashing outfit that counts." Inuyasha winked and she hit him playfully.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't now help me find an outfit."

"Fine." He picked up a mini jean skirt. "What about this?"

"That'll work but with what shirt?" Kagome said while stroking her chin in a thoughtful way.

"What about….this one." Inuyasha pulled out a black bra and a red mesh top.

"How did I know you would pick that one?"

"Cuz you were secretly hoping I would pick it." Inuyasha said while planting a kiss on her full lips.

Kagome pulled away. "But what if I was reaching towards…" Inuyasha silenced her with a deeper kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her neck, pulling her closer to him. Kagome loved the feeling she was getting out of this but they couldn't do this it was too soon. She snapped out of her reverie in a refusing matter and pushed Inuyasha away. "We can't." Was all she could muster out before getting up.

"Why can't we?"

"I'm not ready, sorry." Kagome looked down remembering what Koga said. He had been cheating on her because she wouldn't give it up.

"That's ok, I can wait." Inuyasha said, standing up and stretching. "I better go get ready."

"Yup. See you in a few."

"I won't see you cuz you'll be in the shower and I will just be sitting here watching t.v waiting for you to come out." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

She giggled. "Whatever." He then walked out of Kagome's dorm and down the hall to his own. He opened it cautiously hoping to God that Miroku and Sango weren't fucking on the couch again. To his delight they weren't. He went to his room took out a deep red dress shirt, dressy black pants, and his black shoes, and into the shower he went.

When he was out and ready to go back to Kagome's place he could hear Miroku walking out of his room, singing his favorite get up before he goes to the club.

"I'm to sexy for my…" Miroku began but couldn't finish after being hit on the head by Inuyasha.

"Shut up you ass."

"Takes one to know one my friend."

"Feh, lets go."


	6. The Party

A/N: OMG I am SO SO SO sorry to all of you that have read and reviewed. Thank you so much but it has been a rough time for me and now that I'm back on my own two feet I'll be able to update. My birthday passed so now I'm fourteen and attend high school. I know time flies. Well on with the story I have so terribly deprived you and I'll try to update more regularly. CIAO

Chapter Six

The Party

Kagome soaped her body with thoughts of Inuyasha running wildly through her mind. She couldn't stop touching her lips or thinking of what might have happened if she was ready for that next step. As she stepped out of the shower she put on her radio and listened as the sultry voice of **Ne-Yo** came on singing **"Stay".** She began creaming her legs making herself look like a goddess. **_'All for my hanyou'_**. She thought suddenly and just smiled. She felt like she was back in high school when in truth she was on nineteen and on her second year of college.

Kagome put on red fishnet stockings then her jean skirt that her Inuyasha picked out. **_'My Inuyasha.'_** She thought to herself and giggled. She walked around her dorm room in her skirt, shoes and bra when a knock came to the door. "Who is it!" she shouted.

"Sango, you dressed yet?" Sango asked from the other side of the door.

"Almost, just need to throw on my shirt and I'll let you in ok."

"Ok, then hurry the hell up!" Sango said with a little amusement in her voice.

Kagome laughed and threw on her shirt then opened her door and let her friend in. She gave Sango a once over and told her plainly, "Yeah, I'd do you if I was a lezbo too bad for you I'm not."

"Well, you don't look that bad either I'd pounce on ya too." They both laughed outright and that's when the boys decided to make their appearance. Miroku snuck behind his beloved and began suckling on her neck. Sango melted into him and muttered something slow and slightly threatening, "Monk………continue this and you won't be getting **_anything_** tonight." Miroku stopped immediately but kept his arms around her waist. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at them then exited her dorm.

Miroku and Sango walked ahead catching up since this week had been full of tests and final papers needed to be finished. That prevented them from seeing each other as much as they liked. Being there majors were different and had no classes together. Miroku kept his arm around her waist and when Inuyasha and Kagome would get ahead he'd spin her around and kiss her. Making Sango flushed red. No matter how much of hentai he could be he was her hentai and hers alone. As they walked he would whisper sweet things like _**'I love my life because you're in it'** _or **_'Without you my life would be without light. You're my sun.'_** Sango just wanted to turn away and take him to her room but she dragged Kagome out here so she'd have to wait till she was properly distracted.

"Sango, I want you badly can't we ditch them and go to my place." Miroku said huskily.

"Soon hun be patient. I just want to make sure Kagome is having a good time before we leave."

"So watchful over her like a very good friend should be. I love you for that Sango. You're always there for your friends and always there for this undeserving monk and for that my beloved I thank you." He kissed her cheek and watch her face grow hot.

"Aww, Miroku I love you too. You're not undeserving you deserve me and more." She said with such love and happiness that radiated off of her in waves. He took her hand and continued walking at a slow pace behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You guys should just go if ya'll want to screw each other so bad I'll make sure Kags here has some fun!" Inuyasha said as he waited for the light to change.

"Can't you ever keep your ears to your damn self!" Sango said slightly embarrassed.

"He's right though Sannie, you two haven't seen each other in awhile go have some alone time and I promise I won't run back to my dorm room."

"Promise?"

"Buttercups Honor!" Kagome said and hugged her friend.

"When you put it that way." She laughed. "Thanks and I promise we'll go out some other time without the jerks around."

"Roku make sure Sannie over here regrets calling us jerks alright."

"Oh……I sure will Inu my friend….I sure will." Miroku said with a suggesting smile on his face. Sango blushed beet red and walked off with her hentai.

"They're perfect for one another aren't they Inu?" Kagome said with wistful tone.

"You say that as if you're not about to have that type of life." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome. Now that they were gone he could have her all to himself. As they neared the party Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and felt her tense at first then relax. He smirked then continued walking till they walked into the club.

They found a place to sit in the back and sat for awhile watching the people around them until Kagome saw Inuyasha get up. She looked at his smirk and sense trouble. He took her by the hand and inched towards the dance floor.

"Oh no you don't no dancing."

"And why not Kags? I thought you love dancing." He said amused.

Gold digger by Kanye West blasted through the club as Inuyasha coaxed Kagome to danced. Kagome caved in and thought, **_'Those damn puppy eyes!'_** At first Kagome was tense but as the beat flowed throughout her body she melted into his body as if they were born that way and danced as if she had taught Ciara the One Two Step. As Kagome lost herself to the music a small crowd had generated around her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to work to keep up with Kagome it wasn't like he wasn't used to dancing with her he just wasn't used to her dancing like she was in a damn 50 cent video.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to dance for another four songs then decided to take a breather and get some drinks. Kagome sat down and waited for Inuyasha to return when Koga made his presence known and sat across from her.

"I see you looked type comfy dancing with that mutt. Tell me Kagome is there something going on between him and you because you're still my girl."

"Look wolf I'm nobody's girl and you have some nerve calling me your girl. Tch if that's the case call me Frankenstein's wife because I'm surely not that! Get this straight Koga Minsa I don't ever want to see you and I will never again be your girl got that." Kagome let her aura blaze around her to prove her point and keep him at bay. The last thing she needed to do is change into her true Miko form in front of all these people and have a confrontation with a damn wolf demon.

"Get this straight Kagome Higurashi no matter what you will always be my girl I don't care if the mangy mutt over there shows that he wants you because you said you loved me and will always be mine and I intend in making sure you withhold your promise. I did you wrong and want to show you that I didn't mean too you know that. I'll always love you baby. You'll always be my baby never some mutt who doesn't even know how to lick their own wounds. I'm trying to **_heal_** this Kagome cant you see that. I want to be able to hold you in my arms again Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't wait but I've matured and not having you with me has been helping me see the error in my ways. Give me another chance baby, one more." He said earnestly while standing towering over Kagome's frame. Kagome let the words sink in then stood so she wouldn't feel as small as she really was.

"Koga although your words were heartwarming I refuse to be played like some dumb broad. I'm not a hoe so don't try to think you can drop me like one then try and pick me back up. Don't disrespect Inuyasha he's my friend whether you like it or not so don't go saying he's a mutt. Now-

"Get the fuck away from her before I make you. You piece of shit dirt under my shoe wolf!" Inuyasha had came back with the drinks to see Kagome arguing with Koga.

"Oh great he's back from fetching our drinks. Run along little doggie don't you see real business is being taken care of here."

"Why you piece of sh-

"Inuyasha lets go!" Kagome said as she moved from behind the booth. Koga grabbed her arm and she let her powers flare up. Her anger towards him making the electric ice blue tint flash in her eyes. He let go in pain and shouted as they exited, "Kagome you will be mine again mark my mother fucking words you will!"

Kagome walked out in the chilly night air with Inuyasha tailing behind her. They walked in silence till they reached the park. Kagome fell to her knees and cried and just cuddled into Inuyasha's embrace when he hugged her tightly to his chest. He knew that whatever Koga said got to her, angered her. He had the nerve to upset his Kagome. Koga would pay. Inuyasha whispered comforting words into Kagome's ear and stroked her back till she calmed down.

"I just want to hit something!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs throwing a fierce Miko blast to a poor tree shattering it to pieces.

"Kagome calm down or at least leave the trees out of your frustration. Whatever the hell he said don't even think about it anymore because Koga will sure as hell get what's coming to him you hear me. Koga thinks he's so damn big and bad well don't worry because he's never going to upset you again alright I swear on my mothers grave he wont or else he and I both will be going to hell." Inuyasha said with determination.

Kagome listened to his words and launched herself onto him and kissed him powerfully. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close deepening their kiss. The moonlight shone bright over their bodies as they kissed. When they pulled apart breathless Kagome muttered a small thank you and they began walking towards her dorm room.


	7. Not Ready

A/N: Hey it's me again. I bet you all thought it would take me another year LOL well it would have if the night never existed and my sister never went to bed. My new computer doesn't have Microsoft Word on it as of yet so I have to bribe the little sister or use her computer when its nice and late. Anyways on with Chapter 7.

Best of Friends

Chapter Seven

Not Ready

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side taking the park route to her dormitory. They walked in comfortable silence while holding each others hand. Kagome was trying to get what Koga said out of her mind. **_"Seems like I attract psychos or something." _**She thought to herself while Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped walking causing Kagome to fall out of her stupor to see that she and Inuyasha had finally reached their destination. She took out her keys and invited him in without thinking of the new base of friendship they had uncovered. Inuyasha was a very experienced boy. You could say that he has had his fair share of women before Kikyo. As they walked to her dorm room you could hear Kagome's phone ringing from down the hall. She ran to her door and rushed to open the door. Before the answering machine went off she picked up the phone regretting that she didn't screen it.

"Kagome, its about time I got a hold of you. Seems like you never pick up that phone of yours." Lyn said.

Kagome inwardly sighed then said, "I've been busy with school mom. You know finals are coming up and I had a few papers to write so I haven't been having much fun lately. How have you been?" Inuyasha looked at her then rolled his eyes while getting comfortable on her couch.

"I've been great, sweetie. Now, I know we've had some rough times but would it kill you to come see your mother. We can go shopping and bond like we used to."

"I'll have to look upon my schedule for when I have a long weekend or something. How is your husband Steven?"

"Oh, he's great he misses you too sweetie. Says it's a little dead without you here but we cope what else can we do. Have you spoken to your father lately?"

"Yeah. He might come down here he says. Just for me." She giggled a little to herself as she watched Inuyasha balance a chip on his nose then get frustrated that it wouldn't stand.

"I see. So, how is the gang doing. Send them my love will you honey. I have to get going now I love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye." With that Kagome hung up the phone and plopped on her bed. "First Koga pays me a visit and now dear old mom calls can the day get any worse?"

"Awww, come on Kagome. That conversation was one of the best you two have had in awhile. How can the day be bad when you've spent most of it with me?" He smirked inwardly while inching his way slowly over to her form. **_"Damn she looks sexy tonight!"_**

"Whatever puppy. Why don't we just-

Kagome was unable to finish her thought because right then Inuyasha pounced on her and began tickling her causing her to laugh. She did the only thing she ever could do at a time like this. Grab the ears and tickle them.

After a good fifteen minutes of tickling and laughing they calmed down laid down next to one another on the bed. Inuyasha turned on his side and put his arm around her waist lazily and began kissing and nipping at her exposed neck making Kagome just a little flustered. He put his hand into her shirt grazing his claws against the exposed skin slowly inching his way towards her breasts. Inuyasha flipped on top of her making a veil on one side of their faces with his long, silvery, white hair and kissed her passionately causing her to moan into his mouth.

Inuyasha took Kagome's shirt off and began making his way towards her breasts but before his mouth reached the top Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and ran into the bathroom. She locked the door and put on her robe. **_"I'm just not ready. Even if I trust Inuyasha I just can't take that step." _** When Inuyasha snapped out of his state of shock he knocked on the door and in a comforting voice he said, "Kags, its ok I understand your not ready I can wait." Kagome opened the door and hugged him.

"Thank you, Inu. I trust you its just that….."

"Your not ready I know, I'll wait. I'm not a scumbag like Koga. I'll stay and wait even if I have to wait till I'm forty."

Kagome laughed then smiled at Inuyasha. "Its time for you to go home now puppy."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Im not a puppy but a grown man."

Kagome laughed then kissed him. "See you tomorrow puppy!" She closed the door quickly and laughed at his remarks.


End file.
